


Waiting for an Answer

by CatzzCK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatzzCK/pseuds/CatzzCK
Summary: The problem is, Scott doesn’t know where they stand. He loves Stiles, he thinks he may actually be falling for him, because he is quickly realizing that his best friend is everything he ever wanted, basically. There was always this feeling of inadequacy in all his previous relationships.





	Waiting for an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sciles Secret Santa entry for novacanemp4. You asked for Friends to Lovers and I had this idea in my mind for quite some time so here we go!

So, it started like this. Fighting Monroe was an ongoing project, and one day, after tracking down a pair of werewolf siblings, Scott and Stiles stopped at a motel for the night. They asked for one bed, because it cut costs, and they didn’t really mind. But the adrenaline was pumping, and the spirits were high, and one thing led to another. Next thing they know, they were kissing and trading handjobs and cuddling in the too narrow motel bed.

 

No one was cheating on anyone though. Scott and Malia eventually broke up, even though they remained the best of friends (a friendship that Stiles really didn’t see coming), and Stiles and Lydia also parted ways, even though the maintain of friendship was bit more strained, but they were working on that.

 

So, in that moment, they released some of the pent up sexual frustration they had.

 

But it prolonged.

 

Next thing they knew, they were, you know, a _thing_.

 

But the problem is, Scott doesn’t know where they stand. He loves Stiles, he thinks he may actually be falling for him, because he is quickly realizing that his best friend is everything he ever wanted, basically. There was always this feeling of inadequacy in all his previous relationships.

 

With Allison, the reasons were obvious. Aside from the fact that she was way too gorgeous for a loser like him, and way out of his league (he thinks really highly of himself), she was part of a werewolf hunting family, and eventually became a trained hunter herself. Given the fact that he was a werewolf, you can see where the inadequacy lies. He still loved her, and he might always will, forever, but he knows deep down that even if she was alive, they wouldn’t be together.

 

Kira, though, was a whole new world. She was a kitsune, and if her mom is of any example, she would live for at least 900 years. What kind of future did he have with her? He didn’t want to just have a girlfriend to entertain himself. He wanted to build something that would last, and how can you do that with someone who is going to outlive you by so many years? He was sure werewolves did not live 900 years. And besides, she needed to control her anger and her kitsune, and he was just slowing her down.

 

And Malia… Malia was something else. Their relationship was built out of fear, first with the disappearing of Stiles, and then with the hunters and the Anuke-Ite. She was actually amazing, and the inadequacy he felt previously was much less preeminent with her. She got him like none of his previous girlfriends did, and she was fierce and fearless, and with her he didn’t have to worry about being too rough or accidently hurting her during an intimate moment. She could most definitely take it. But still, the romantic part of their relationship died quickly, and they were soon just the amazing friends they were before, who just happened to share orgasms sometimes. They had a talk, and decided to keep the said orgasms out of the equation and just be the best of friends they could. Be _pack_.

 

And now there’s Stiles. And he doesn’t know what they are doing. But he doesn’t feel inadequate. With Stiles, he always feels like he belongs. He doesn’t have the need to fill in a role. He doesn’t think that he should be someone else, or do something else. He gets to just _be_. And it’s amazing. But it always was like that. Except now he feels butterflies by just looking at him. He wants to kiss him, and touch him, and please him in definitely different ways than before.

 

Stiles seems to be on the same page, for most of it. He holds Scott with just as much enthusiasm. He kisses him with a burning passion. Bites on the neck, hands on the hips… Scott gets to have all this.

 

But there’s still a nagging feeling in the back of Scott’s mind, and its voice is very similar to a certain someone.

 

Lydia.

 

She was the love of Stiles’ live since he was 8 years, for goodness sake. And that was even before she was amazing as she is now. He loved her before she was nice, brave, loyal and amazing. He loved her before the werewolf craziness, and the banshee reveal, and he loved her after. And, against all odds, he actually _got her_. So how can Scott compete with that?

 

It's not actually jealousy. He loves Lydia just as much as Stiles does, to a certain extent. He would do almost anything for her. He would _die_ for her, no question asked. But he would definitely not kiss her (once was enough, thank you very much).

 

It’s just that he feels like nothing could trump Stiles’ love for her. They were _epic_. Ross and Rachel, Elena and Damon, hell even _Edward and Bella_ kind of epic. How can Scott replace that?

 

And it’s not like he wants to. Sure, it would be great to be epic with Stiles. But if he just wants some casual sex without ruining their friendship, Scott can do that too. He just wants to know where he stands.

*-*-*-*

Stiles was kissing down Scott’s neck, but the sigh the werewolf let out was not the one he was looking for. He could feel that Scott’s mind was somewhere else, so he pulled back to look into his best friend’s eyes.

 

“What’s up, dude?”

 

They were at Scott’s little apartment in Beacon Hills, where he’s moved to after finishing college, tangled in dirty sheets. The alpha didn’t want to live with his mom and Chris, and crowd their house with a pack of werewolves every full moon. They needed some alone time. Stiles was still living with his dad for the time being, but he was spending more and more time at Scott’s place, especially now that their relationship had developed.

 

“Nothing.” Again with that sigh. “Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”

 

“Always apologizing for stuff you shouldn’t, Scotty,” Stiles said, stroking his cheek. “Where was it?”

 

“Where was what?”

 

“Your mind, buddy. Keep up,” Stiles teased.

 

“Oh,” Scott smiled through his words. “Nowhere important.”

 

“Everywhere you are is important.” Scott’s breath hitched at that and Stiles felt pride swell up in his chest. _He did that_.

 

“Just thinking about stuff. Don’t worry.” And with that he pulled Stiles down and kissed him with vigor, trying to shut out all the questions. It kind of worked for a few minutes, but Stiles didn’t let himself get sidetracked (much). He pulled away only far enough to speak clearly though.

 

“When you say not to worry is usually when I _should_ be worrying, so… what stuff?”

 

“Just… thinking.”

 

“Yes, you said that. About…?”

 

“Us.”

 

“Oh.” Stiles was not expecting that answer. “But those are good thoughts, right? Good stuff?” He felt his anxiety creep up on him. _Calm down, Stiles_.

 

“Calm down, Stiles,” Scott said, and pressed a hand to his back in a comforting manner. Stiles smiled at the response. _Always in tune_. “I was just thinking, you know, about what we are doing. What we are to each other and stuff.”

 

He said it nonchalantly, but Stiles could feel the tension in his words, even without werewolf senses. Why was that, though?

 

“I thought we were good?”

 

“Yeah buddy, we are. Just wondering, you know, when Lydia comes back into town if… you know, you will be trying again or something.”

 

“What?!” What the fuck was happening? “Lydia and I broke up?” He stated, in a questioning matter, because _duh_.

 

“I know, I know,” Scott reassured. “But she is like, the love of your life, so…”

 

“Scott, what do you think we have been doing these past few months?!” Stiles pulled himself completely off of Scott then.

 

“Well, that was what I’ve been wondering actually!”

 

“Scott! I talked to Lydia like three weeks ago and told her we were in a relationship. Like you and me. As in boyfriends,” Stiles stated, exasperated.

 

“You did? You never told me.”

 

“Well you didn’t ask! And I didn’t think it was important. I didn’t realize we had to talk about. Everything is so easy and uncomplicated with you, It feels right. Just like breathing.” He took a breath. “Fuck, that was cheesy.”

 

“Not cheesy,” Scott smiled. “I feel the same. I just didn’t know where you stood. And I don’t want to complicate anything. I would totally get if you, you know, wanted to be with Lydia. I’d give you anything you want, so if you don’t want something serious it’s okay.”

 

“Oh my god Scott, were you even listening?” Stiles threw his hands up in defeat. “I told Lydia I was in a serious relationship with you. That pretty much show you that I want a relationship with you and that I am not pursuing Lydia anymore.

 

“But she is the love of your life.”

 

“Allison was also the love of your life, right? But it ended. And you still managed to love Kira, and Malia, and hopefully… me?” Stiles looked down at his hands.

 

“Yes, of course I love you. You are my best friend. And as you said once, I had you before. I loved Allison, and Kira, and Malia, all in different scenarios and stages of my life. You though… this was always there.” Scott admitted.

 

“It was?”

 

“Yes. Before everything, when it was just you and me, I think I already loved you like this. But you were always so hung up on Lydia, I always thought I never stood a chance. And then all hell broke loose and I pushed it all out of my mind.”

 

“Oh Scotty, if only you knew… I was obsessed and infatuated with Lydia for a long time, in the, you know, _before_. But I was already in love with you. But then, just as you so eloquently put it, all hell broke loose, and suddenly I got to actually know Lydia, and I fell in love with her, for real. I can’t deny that. That doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Stiles scooted down on top of Scott again.

 

“But you are not in love with her anymore?” Scott whispered.

 

“Nope. I’ll always love her. As a friend, and as a packmate. But nothing more. I’m with you now. Do you really think I would want to be with you while being in love with someone else? You think I did that to Malia, also?”

 

“No, I know you loved her. Just as I did.”

 

“She is kind of amazing not to love.” Stiles smiled, fondly. “Just as Lydia is. But not like that. Not anymore. Just you, okay? Just us.” And he sealed that with a deep and loving kiss.

 

_Just us._

 

Scott could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is part of the lyrics of the song "Unrequited Love", by Yuna.


End file.
